


Promise

by mountain_ash



Series: Things I Write on Tumblr dot com [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Stiles Stilinski Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:17:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6379558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mountain_ash/pseuds/mountain_ash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles dies in Derek's arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Originally on [tumblr](http://a-mountain-ash.tumblr.com/post/150099464625/mcd-alert-mcd-here-on-ao3-the-great-horror-of)!

The great horror of it was that Derek hadn’t come back too late. He was there, fighting alongside Stiles when it happened, when the rogue werewolf had shoved her clawed hand through Stiles’ stomach. In his raging grief he had lunged on all fours and ripped her throat out before Stiles even finished crumpling to the ground.

Derek whined as blood leaked from the corner of Stiles’ lips and he nosed at his cheek helplessly.

“Hey,” Stiles wheezed weakly as he stared determinedly up at the wolf. “Change back will you?”

Without hesitation Derek let the shift take him and he sat behind Stiles, cradling his head in his lap. Tears flooded his eyes as he looked down at Stiles and he tried wiping them away before they could fall on the human’s ashen face, but they continued to fall unbidden and he gave up. Stiles reached up, hand trembling slightly, and swiped them away for him.

“Don’t cry, please.” He whispered, his voice shaky but focused. “Don’t be such a Sourwolf.”

Derek released a bark of laughter at the old joke but it rapidly morphed into another wracking sob against Stiles’ wishes. 

“Why did you always insist on staying human?” Derek cried as he leaned down and let his nose rest upon Stiles’. “I just got back, Stiles. You can’t leave.”

Stiles ignored his plea. “Can you just make me feel better, Derek? Make it stop hurting.” His shoulders were shuddering with pain and Derek reached out to take his hands, letting the fire in Stiles’ bones flow into his body. As the black lines coursed up his arms, Stiles’ breath eased and Derek pressed his lips to his forehead. 

“I love you, you know.” Derek’s voice was choked on tears he was trying to hold back.

Stiles nodded slowly and smiled a small slow smile. “I love you too. Promise me you’ll keep living, Derek. No guilt, okay?”

Derek kissed Stiles softly, just once. “Promise.”

Just for a moment the smile returned to Stiles’ lips before his eyes fell dim and Derek’s own face fell as he stared at the man beneath him in shock. As the reality sunk in, Derek cupped Stiles’ cheeks tenderly in his hands and folded over until his face was buried in the flannel on Stiles’ chest and loud sobs burst from his throat. 

In the distance, Lydia screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always appreciated and come visit me on [tumblr](http://a-mountain-ash.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
